


Concepts/Ideas

by BurningOffARoad



Series: Blackheart [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Concepts, Dragons, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningOffARoad/pseuds/BurningOffARoad
Summary: For all intents and purposes, the dragons were gone.





	Concepts/Ideas

For all intents and purposes, the dragons were gone. Not the scaly little rodents that liked to stowaway in the engine room of ships, but the Extincts. The dragons of yore who burned so brightly the cosmos themselves bowed down to them. Some say they lived to consume worlds and could crush a planet between their claws.

But that wasn’t true. Dragons were never mindless beasts of cruelty, but messengers of magic. Where they went, legends followed, forged in fire and smoke and heat. 

The dragons themselves may be gone, but their spirits live on, made of wisps of stardust and light, existing in the space between light and dark, floating amongst the stars.

Who’s to say they were ever truly gone?


End file.
